Question: Emily is a gardener. She plants $8$ rows of daisies in a garden. Each row has $10$ daisies. How many daisies did Emily plant in the garden?
The number of daisies that Emily planted is the product of the number of rows that she planted and the number of daisies planted in each row. The product is $8\text{ rows of daisies} \times 10\text{ daisies per row}$ $8\text{ rows of daisies} \times 10\text{ daisies per row} = 80$ daisies